U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,071 discloses a typical mount secured to a surface that receives a strap to secure a bundle. The mount includes a base and a separate saddle. The saddle is a separate piece and has a passage therethrough with openings for receiving a strap. A bundle is positioned on the saddle and secured to the mount.
Although the prior art mount enables a bundle to be secured to a surface, the typical mounts are limited in mounting options for the bundle. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mount that may be secured to a surface via various fasteners. It would also be desirable to provide a mount that enables a bundle to be secured in various bundle positions.